<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassis by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459915">Cassis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks will take what he gets. Currently he has Marco in his bed, warm, and affectionate. It’s more than he could ever ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I kinda binge-watched Antique yesterday? Anime and Korean Movie. The title came from that :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a pleasant weight on Shanks’ chest when he wakes up. He smiles upon seeing the blond locks, fingers carding through the hair almost on instinct. Kissing the fragrant locks and sighing, contently.</p><p>Phoenix scent. Probably. As his power doesn’t let the man as much as perspiring, always running in prime. Ready for action (meaning a longer longer sex session. Though he is not complaining, even if he is the one coming out of this sore. Since Marco heals, obviously).</p><p>“I can hear you’re smiling through here.”</p><p>“Already woke up, I see.”</p><p>“I can hear your heartbeat picked up.” The blond man looks up to him, and Shanks finds his breathe being stolen away, again (his cerulean eyes are truly exceptional, just like his flame).</p><p>“Even more when I look at you.” he said. </p><p>Shanks smiles. “Wouldn’t you kiss me? Please?”</p><p>Marco looks at the red haired man and blooms a smile. “Alright.”</p><p>So they kiss. Slow and chaste. The kind of kiss that he had come to like, even though thought that the other man is capable of doing so, seeing him so fierce in battle field and his forceful nature to have what he wants (and he always wants Marco).</p><p>Shanks smiles all through it, humming affirmatively and in appreciation. Looking at the man he had wanted for so many years (three decades), dreamy.</p><p>“I love you Marco.”</p><p>Marco blinks, looking back at those eyes, wondering what kind of look he has on his own eyes. He hums. “I know.”</p><p>Shanks pouts. “You’re not saying it back? Don’t you love me too?” he asked just because.</p><p>Though, there is sadness and pain in those cerulean eyes. And it pains Shanks to see that there. In his beautiful man’s eyes. So he kisses them away.</p><p>“Okay, I know. I understand.”</p><p>Another sigh, with no jab or harshness, but more of contentedness. He is happy for having Marco here. There is no telling of what would happen later. And even as reckless as people said he liked to be he would not endanger a little happiness that they currently have. Shanks will take what he gets.</p><p>Currently he has Marco in his bed, warm, and affectionate.</p><p>It’s more than he could ever ask.</p><p>“My love, Marco...”</p><p>Marco hums.</p><p>“I am glad that you’re here.”</p><p>Another hum.</p><p>A light peck on the lips.</p><p>Then cerulean eyes looking back at him, almost peacefully. He is smiling. “So am I.”</p><p>And they share a long long chaste and slow kiss just because they can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I've antagonized Shanks for so many times xD<br/>.<br/>Also I didn't tag or mention any timeline here so you can decide for yourself. Even tho it's kinda obvi that it's post-marineford? Like Marco will let him before that?<br/>Ha! Just a thought<br/>.<br/>Thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>